HitsuHina: After it All
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: The final battle with Aizen if over but the effects still haven't worn off. Toshiro tried hard to get stronger so he can protect Hinamori, but can't even talk to her after what he did. Momo doesn't blame him but he can't get over it. So, can he? Hitsuhina
1. Chapter 1

It was just another regular day in Squad 10, Matsumoto sitting there while her captain does all the work. Matsumoto finally gets up, grabs a pen, and gets to work. Toshiro looks up stunned as he sees Matsumoto do work voluntarily for what might be the first time in her life. She looks at him.

"What?" she says finally after an awkward silence.

"Y-Your doing your...work?" he says still in surprise

"Yea" she says "I figured since you've been training so hard, I would give you a bit of a break." Toshiro goes back into silence and does his work. The Captain had been doing none stop training.

_Three days earlier...Toshiro laid on the floor of a training cave, knocked out. Matsumoto runs in yelling "Captain! Captain!". After a few minutes, he wakes up with Matsumoto sitting next to him. _

_"Oh good your alive" She says with a smile. He signs annoyed and gets back up. _

_"Bank-." he starts but Matsumoto grabs his arm before he could finish speaking. _

_"Stop" She says "You've been training all day! Come on. You trained so hard I walked in and you were passed out on the floor!" The young captain goes silent._

_"And I'm going to keep training" he says "I need to get stronger...I need to protect Hinamori..." Matsumoto's face gets serious._

_"she's fine Toshiro" she says. "have you talked to her yet?" _

_Toshiro looks at her."First of all, its CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA Matsumto. And second...No. I haven't. She's been resting." he says_

_"Something you should be doing." she says. "Come on. Go home. Go sleep. You must be tired. You've been here for at least 3 days, maybe 4." Toshiro doesn't move. He continues to look down at the floor and just listen._

_"Your not going to pass out again are you?" Matsumoto asks. Toshiro makes a very small smile at the joke and walks away._

Matsumoto gets up and starts to walk out.

"Hey where are you going?" Toshiro asks "You just sat down two minutes ago"

"Yeah,' Matsumoto says "I need to go talk to someone first. I'll get back to my work when I come back, I promise." Toshiro rolls his eyes and goes back to work

"If your going to see Kira or Hisagi, don't come back if you get drunk with them." He says annoyed.

"I'm not going to see them. I'm not even going drinking. I'll save that for tonight" she says winking and then leaves.

A few hours later, Hitsugaya sits outside the office, his hair wet from bathing and in a regular Kimono, starring at the setting sun, thinking of Hinamori and the times in the District.

"Hinamori..." He says. he dries his hair with his towel and goes back into his office. Matsumoto then walks in the office

"hey what are you still doing here? It's past working hours." She says

"I have a lot of work to do so I'm working through the night." he says. Matsumoto shakes her head.

"You work too hard" she says "Why don't I finish the work and you go get some sleep?""No" he says "I'm fine doing this. besides, I'm not tired."

"Aren't you the one who said 'children who sleep well grow well'?" she says. Toshiro gets annoyed again.

"My grand mother said that and I'm not a child!" He yells

"Don't you want to grow more?" she says to annoy him more

"shut up..." he gives in and says.

"yea so go home and sleep" She says "You have to be tired. You've either been training or working here for the last 6 days. Maybe you've had a nap or two but you haven't had a good nights sleep. That's not good you know...Plus you won't grow"

"ugg Matsumoto stop annoying me" he says.

"Oh by the way" she starts "I asked Yamamoto to give you the next two days off and he said yes so-"

"What!" he yells.

"You heard me. Take a break over the next two days. That's when the paper work is due now." Matsumoto says.

"FINE!" he yells, mumbles, and storms out, slamming the door.

Later on, Matsumoto invites Izuru and Hisagi over for some Sake. She explains how much Hitsugaya has been working and training.

"Hmm" Hisagi starts "Maybe he's just been really busy". Matsumoto shakes her head.

"He would usually take a break at least once. He hasn't. I either find him in the office doing paper work, my paper work included, or at the training cave working on his Bankai."

"Is he ok?" Izuru asks "Has his personality changed a little?"

"I guess so" Matsumoto says "He's just working so much..."

"How has Momo been? Do you know?" Izuru asks.

"She's been fine. She's back to work."

"Maybe...Maybe he feels guilty about what happened..." Izuru says. This is brought to Matsumoto's attention.

"But it wasn't his fault right? Aizen tricked him in the battle" Hisagi says. Matsumoto gets sad.

"I think that's it." she says "and he doesn't even want to see her. I don't think he's talked to her once after that..."

"and working and training is how he gets his mind off it" Izuru says

"Yea," Matsumoto says. "He's training to get stronger, maybe to protect her. And since he can't train 24 7 without almost dying, he gets to work to keep his mind off it..."

"He hasn't talked to you?" Hisagi asks.

"He barely says a word to me anymore. We talked for a little bit today but he just goes silent" She says. "This has really gotten to him."

"I can imagine why" Izuru says.

_Captain_, Matsumoto thinks, _Why don't you talk to us? Don't you know you have friends who will listen..._

OOOOO

This takes place after the final battle with Aizen, after he tricked Hitsugaya into stabbing Hinamori accidentally. But not before Ichigo *SPOIL* looses his powers and they later all have weird hair and stuff

So, I'm finally starting to put up the hitsuhina chapters from DA. Once I put the ones I have written already up on here, I'll start up on the new ones!

I do not own the characters used in this! Nor the anime where they come from.


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro Hitsugaya finally lays down in bed for the first time in almost a week. His eyes feel tired and heavy but he doesn't. The young captain gets up and goes outside instead of sleeping. He grabs his sword on the way out. In the small grass land by his housing, he takes out his sword and practices. He swings and swings and swings. His eyes get heavier. His body wants to sleep but his mind is full of too many thoughts.

About 2 hours later, blood falls onto the grass. Hitsugaya stands there leaning on his sword with the side of his leg cut. He wasn't paying attention, closed his eyes for a second, and cut himself by accident. He limps into his room and goes into the bathroom. He grabs a first aid kit and grabs the bandages and wraps up his leg. "Not too bad" he says to himself.

After he put the kit away, he decided it was time to rest. He laid in bed, put the blankets over him, and closed his eyes, feeling a moment of complete peace. He dreams. He dreams of Hinamori, how he stabbed his sword through her chest. How Aizen has tricked them all. How he attacked without thought and was cut down...How he was "weak".

"Hinamori" he says. All of a sudden in his dream, _Matsumoto walks up behind him. She puts her hand on his shoulder and says "Hinamori is dead". Hitsugaya's eyes widen. He runs out of the room. He runs and runs, ignoring the blank faces around him. The hallway he's running in seems to go on forever. He runs faster and he finally gets to the door at the end. He opens it fast and goes in. There, Uohana stands there. She turns and looks at him."Hinamori" he says. "Where is Momo!" Uohana gets a sad face._

_"Vice Captain Momo Hinamori is dead" she says. Toshiro goes into shock._

_"What did you just say?..." he says in a low voice._

_"She's dead. She was killed on a mission" she says. "Where were you"_

_"What" he says. Uohana moves from where she was standing for him to see Hinamori laying on a table with a white sheet over her. He walks up to her and pulls the top off to see her face. It was indeed her, pale and cold as ice. He backs away. "M-Momo..." he says still in shock._

_"Why weren't you there Hitsugaya?" Uohana says. Toshiro looks at her. _

_"why weren't you protecting her? We thought you were getting stronger to protect her. What happened?" she says "You failed and it cost her life". The words hit Toshiro. It felt like a sword was going through his chest. He couldn't move, he couldn't say anything. People with blank faces came in. Ichigo, Renji, Izuru, Matsumoto, even Kusaka were standing in a crowd of people, Soul Reapers. The Captains and Vice captains, everyone he knew. They all chanted "Your fault"._

_"__**It's all your fault**__"_

_"__**You failed her**__"_

_"__**Look what you did**__"_

_Toshiro falls to the ground and grabs his head. He can't take it anymore. The words kept hitting him, stabbing him. The crowd closes in on him. Their chanting gets louder and he grabs his sword. He points it at his chest and..._

He wakes up in his bed, the sun shining in through the window. He sits up, panting. "Hinamori" he says "I'm too weak. I'll never be able to protect you..." His face gets sad. All of a sudden, Matsumoto charges into his room yelling "Good morning Captain!" Toshiro looks at her surprised. She looks at him.

"What?" She says. Toshiro signs.

"Why are you in here?" he asks. She suddenly grabs his arm and pulls him out of bed.

"To take you out for break fast!" she says smiling

"Huh!" Toshiro says shocked and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

_Back in the district, years ago, young Momo Hinamori and Toshiro Hitsugaya sit out side on the pourch eating watermelon. Momo takes small bites while Toshiro just digs in. "Hey little Shiro." she says "Stop making such a mess". Toshiro looks at her, rolls his eyes, and digs in more._

_"I don't have to listen to you ya bed wetter." He says. "and stop calling me little shiro!" Momo giggles at the small boy. He looks at her confused. "Why are you laughing? I insulted you bed wetter!"_

_"Hehe oh it's nothing Shiro"_

_"Stop calling me Shiro!" he yells. Momo puts her watermelon down._

_"Toshiro..." she says. He looks at her more confused._

_"Now your calling me by my name?" he says._

_"I'm going to become a Soul Reaper." she says. His eyes widen a bit._

_"W-why" he askes. Momo just looks at him and smiles._

_"I want to become one" she says "To help make this place better. Protect people." _

_"That's not your reason Momo" he says. She giggles. _

_"Your so small and cute little shiro" she says._

_"Don't call me that..." he says, no longer yelling._

_"Heh. When your old enough to go to the school, i'll call you by your real name" she giggles._

_"Hmph" he says "unlike you, i'm never going there. It's just some stupid school.""You might change your mind"._

_Years start to pass. Momo entered the school and never really came home. She tried whenever she could. Toshiro acted annoyed to see her, but he was truely happy inside. He started to get annoyed. After a year, all the stories she had when she came home were about Captain Aizen. She came home to tell him all about the Squad 5 Captain. When she got older and in the upper classes, she never came home at all. Toshiro felt lonely. He spent his time with his grandmother other then the kids in the village. He tried to talk to them. They were all scared of him and ran away. _

_Nightmares of a huge ice dragon got worse each night. Spirtual pressure was releashed from him. One day, Momo came home out of the blue. "Shiro chan!" she says running toward him. Toshiro sat on the roof of his home. He puts his hand up and waves. He feels to tired to do anything else, There are huge circles under his eyes. "I'm on break!" she says "I'll go get changed so we could play!" he nodds and she runs into her house. Toshiro jumps down off the roof._

_"Her hair" he whispears "It's gotten so long. Shes really gotten taller" he looks down. He walks over to a puddle left by a storm the night before. He looks at his reflection. "I haven't gotten any taller..." he whispears. "Damn..." _

_"little shiro!" momo comes up from behind andh hugs him "It's so godo to see you!" he gets out of her hug._

_"nice to see you too but you don't hug me. You know I hate when you come up from behind and do that" he says._

_"I thought maybe you had changed over the years." she says "That you would like to see me and hug me"_

_"I haven't changed" he says. Momo giggles_

_"You haven't grown much either" she giggles. Toshiro gets annoyed._

_"Not an inch and its not funny." he says. Momo goes silent. _

_"You look tired" she says "What's wrong? You haven't been sleeping?"_

_"It's not your concern" he says. "I'm gonna go tell grandmother your here" he walks inside. Momo stands there. Bored, she peeks in to see Toshiro talking with his grandmother. Then she sees him get sad. His grandmother had lost weight. Momo got worried._

_Break from school always has to end. Momo went back and Toshiro stayed behind. After his meeting with Matsumoto, she follows him home. "You should become a Soul Reaper" she says after waking him up from his dreaming. _

_"what are you-" he starts, Matsumoto puts her fingers to his chest to stop him._

_"Stong children like you need to learn to control their powers" she says "If you don't, your Spirtual pressure will keep leaking and you will end up killing your poor grandmother." Toshiro looks at his sleeping grandmother, shivering. The whole room had been halfway frozen. Toshiro looks at Matsumoto._

Back in the Present...

Toshiro and Matsumoto sat at a table in a small cafe. Matsumoto is close to finishing her meal. Toshiro sat there looking out the window. "Geez eat will you" she says. She pushes his food closer to him "Don't make me treat you like a child."

"I'm not a child" he says still looking out the window. Matsumoto gets annoyed. She grabs his hand and pinches him. "Ow!" he yells. "What was that for!"

"for not eating. Now eat!" she demands. People from the other tables look at the scence they are causing. Toshiro, not wanted to be embarased, starts to eat.

"Stop making a scene" he says "Your embarrssing me and your self"

"I don't care" she says. "Alirght. Now that your eating, we can talk"

"How can I talk when i'm trying to eat?" he says annoyed.

"Just talk with your mouth full or finsih chewing duh"

"wow that's not rude" he says scarcasticly.

"I was with Izuru and Hasagi last night-"

"of course" Hitsuagaya interupts.

"We know why your training and working so hard" she says. He stops eating and looks at her.

"And why is that?"

"You feel guilty about what happened with Hinamori" she says. Toshiro puts his chop stickes down. He goes silent. "And you don't want to talk about it!" she says "you just sit there and work. You barely talk anymore." Toshiro looks down still silent."It's not your fault" she continued. "Why don't you go talk to her? I'm sure she would like to talk to you." Toshiro is still silent. Matsumoto gets mad. "Are you listening to me!" she yells. Toshiro ingores her. Finally, to get his attition, she picks up his bowl and pours it on his head.

"What the hell are you doing!" he stands up and yells. Matsumoto gets up too.

"You weren't listening to me!" she yells.

"Why you!"

"Now stop and listen Toshiro Hitsugaya!" she yells. Toshiro stops yelling. "Sit down!" she yells. Toshiro slowly sits down. "good. Now listen." she calmly says. "You need to go see her. I'm sure she wants to see you. You need to stop your behavior and go talk with her. It's not like shes mad at you or anything."

"_You don't understand..." _he says looking down. "_I can never face her again. Not when i'm like this_"

OOOOOOO

Thank you~

Alright so I do not own the characters that are used, nor the anime they come from!


	4. Chapter 4

_Back in the academy, years ago, Toshiro was in his second year. Momo was in her last. After seeing Kusaka die during their fight for the Zanpakuto, Toshiro had been depressed. Even if they both went to the school, they still didn't see each other often. Toshiro studied hard and so did Momo. If she wasn't studying, she hung out with Izuru or Renji. If Toshiro wasn't studying, he would train._

_"Little Shiro!" Momo yells down the hallway one day at Toshiro. Toshiro looked at her annoyed for calling him that name. The other students looked and giggled at the scene. Momo runs over to Toshiro_

_"Little Shiro!" she says meeting up with him. Toshiro had tried to ignore her but once she came over it was too late. _

_"Don't call me that name" he says "You said you would call me by my real name after I got into this stupid school"_

_"Oh right" she says smiling "How are you?" Toshiro smiles a little at her._

_"Fine" he says "How are you?"_

"_Awesome! I'm almost done here! And then Captain Aizen will put me on his squad." she says excited. "Maybe I'll become his Vice Captain!" Toshiro frowns at the idea. _

_"Just don't get hurt" he says. They have a silence as the other students pass by._

_"Toshiro" she says "Why did you enter the school?" he looks at her._

_"None of your business" he says. He keeps his reason away from her. He keeps a lot of things away from her. She didn't know about his friend Kusaka. Momo hugged him fast and then ran after a friend of hers. Toshiro smiled at the hug and quickly looses it. "Why did I join?" he whispears "Was it to really master my powers...Or to protect you Hinamori...?" he looks at a chart on the wall. "Top 20 students in the class". Number 7 was Momo. Number one was him._

In the present, Toshiro hadn't listened to Matsumoto. He went back to his office and read a book. He wanted to do his work but he knew if Matsumoto walked in she would do something much worse then dump breakfast on him. He sat there with nothing to do but enjoy his long book.

Later on, he was gone when Matsumoto walked in the office with Izuru. "Hmm" she says "He's gone. I thought he was still gonna be here."

"well its past sun set" Izuru says "he probably went home"

"Maybe...Want some Sake?" she says bringing out some bottles from under her desk "I got a new hiding place" Izuru looks at her. Few minutes later, they sit down and start to pour their glasses. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. "Come on in!" Matsumoto yells not wanting to get up. Momo walks in. Izuru goes silent.

"Hi Matsumoto san. Izuru Chan" she says.

"H-hi" Izuru says.

"hey ya Hinamori!" Matsumoto says cheerfully. She gets up and starts to walk over to Hinamori.

"Um I came to see if you wanted to go out for some Ramen or something" Hinamori says.

"How about you join us for some Sake?" Matsumoto asks.

"Um I don't drink" she says. Matsumoto puts her arm around Hinamori and bring her over to the table.

"But you can join us for a little conversation can't you?" she asks Hinamori.

"um I-I guess so" she says. Matsumoto sits her down.

"Good! You want some water?" Matsumto asks.

"Um yes please." she says. Matsumoto walks over to the fridge and Izuru looks at Hinamori. "How have you been Izuru Chan?"

Izuru smiles. "Good." he says "What about you? You can walk around and everything?"

"yes" she says "Heh Squad 4 is very good at healing" Matsumoto walks over and hands Hinamori her water, then sits down to join them. "Matsumoto san" she says "how have you been?"

"Good" she says.

"Well did you guys hear about what happened with Jushiro?" Izuru says.

"He got sick?" Matsumoto says.

"uh...Yea..." Izuru says.

"How has Toshiro been?" Momo finally asks. Izuru and Matsumoto looks at each other and then at her. "What is it?"

"Well…." Matsumoto starts and they explain everything to her.

"Oh" she says "I see..."

"We want to get you two to talk" Matsumoto says. "He's very upset"

"Your not mad at him right Hinamori?" Izuru asks.

"No!" Momo says "Of course not! It wasn't his fault!" Matsumoto and Izuru just look at her.

"We knew that" Matsumoto says

"Is that why he's not talking to me?" Hinamori asks "He thinks I'm mad at him?"

"We really don't know" Izuru says. Matsumoto looks sad.

"He thinks he's not strong enough." she says.

"Strong enough for what?" Hinamori asks.

"Strong enough to protect you" Matsumoto says. Hinamori gets sad.

"Oh Little Shiro..." she whispears then asks "Do you two know where he is?""Maybe home?" Matsumoto says "I told him to take a break but he might not of listened and just went back to training." Hinamori bows and runs out. _Little Shiro_…, she thinks _What are you doing?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_A few years before everything, Toshiro had become the youngest Captain in the Thirteen Court guard Squads. Many people were surprised at the young captain. People like Jushiro and Aizen welcomed him in. Others like Byakuya didn't like the idea that much. Momo was very proud of her friend._

_"Congrats Hitsugaya!" Vice captain Izuru says._

_"Yea" Momo agrees. They sat around and enjoyed some tea. Toshiro bowed._

_"Thank you Vice Captain Kira, Hinamori" he says._

_"Oh don't be so formal Little Shiro" Momo says._

_"Little Shiro?" Izuru asks. Toshiro gets mad._

_"It's a stupid nick name she made up for me." Toshiro explains "Hinamori. Do I have to tell Izuru your nick name?" Izuru gets confused. Momo blushes a little and goes silent._

_"No" she says "But little shiro-"_

_"It's not Little Shiro anymore" Toshiro says. "I'm a Captain now. You treat me the same as any other Captain, by calling me __**Captain**__ Hitsugaya first of all"_

_"But litt-""_Captain_ Hitsugaya" he interrupts her. Momo shakes her head._

_"Heh." Izuru laughs a little "Old habits die hard Tosh-I mean Captain Hitsugaya."_

_"See Hinamori" Hitsugaya says "Izuru got used to it already...Mostly""But Little Shiro it-"_

_"Stop calling me Little Shiro you bed wetter" he says. Izuru slowly looks at Momo, who's blushing with embarrassment. "Shiro! Why did you call me that! ?" she yells._

_"Annoying isn't it?" Toshiro says._

_"No! Not annoying! It's just rude!" she yells "Little Shiro is one thing but you can't call people bed wetters!" Toshiro gets serious_

_"Yes your right" he says "I'm sorry Hinamori. I shouldn't of said that""Aw" Momo says "It's ok Little Shiro" _

_"It's Captain Hitsugaya..." Toshiro mumbles. Momo and Izuru just laugh at the situation. Toshiro smiles a little._

Back in the present...

"Little Shiro!" Momo yells walking into Toshiro's home. He suddenly hears her from outside his room and quickly, but silently, opens the door a crack. He sees her standing there looking around.

_It's her_, he thinks to himself. Why is she here?

"Little Shiro are you home?" She asks. Toshiro stays silent. Momo suddenly looks at the bed room door and he closes it fast. She walks over to it and knocks on it. "Little Shiro? Are you in there?" Toshiro stays silent and hopes she wouldn't come in, that she would just go away. He kept his hands on the door. But she doesn't go away and she starts to open the door. Toshiro quickly jumped back and ran into his bed. He then got under the covers and closed his eyes. Maybe if he was sleeping she would leave.

Momo walks in to see him "sleeping". He doesn't open his eyes. Momo walks over to him and puts the blankets on him more.

"Good your resting" she whispears "night little shiro" she kisses him on his head and leaves. Toshiro opens his eyes and sits up.

"Momo..." he says. He starts to get out of bed. Momo, in the other room, leaves. Toshiro runs out to the room but was too late. She was gone. He stands there thinking, should _I go after her?_

The next day, Toshiro was back to work. He sat down at his desk and started his paper work. Matsumoto sat at her desk doing her work. She then gets up."Going out already?" Toshiro says annoyed. She walks over to his desk, grabs his papers, and walks back to hers. Toshiro puts his pen down.

"Any reason for why you did that?" he asks. Matsumoto puts the papers in a draw of her desk.

"We have a guest coming over" she says.

"Oh? We do?" Toshiro asks confused "and your just telling me now? Is it Izuru coming over?"

"No" she says, Then there's a knock on the door. "Come in in!" Momo then walks in. Toshiro looks at Matsumoto, who's smiling at him. Matsumoto then walks to the door. "Well I have things to do so see ya!" she runs out before Toshiro could say anything.

"Hi Toshiro" she says. Toshiro stands up and walks away from his desk.

"Hi" he says. "Did um...Matsumoto invite you here?" Momo nods

"Yes."

"I see..." he says. They both go silent. They just stare at each other.

"Toshiro..." she finally says.

"Y-yes?" he asks. She walks up to him. He doesn't move. Momo blushes and grabs his hand. Toshiro blushes as she hugs him.

"Toshiro" she says "It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you. I'm not mad. I've missed you." Toshiro puts his arms around her.

"I'm sorry" he says. "I wasn't able to protect you from him...Not once but twice."

"It's not your fault" she says again. Toshiro's eyes start to tear and he holds on to her more. "Stop getting all worked up. What happened wasn't your fault. You shouldn't blame your self." Toshiro goes silent again. "Little Shiro" she says smiling "Your a captain now. You shouldn't be sulking around. You shouldn't be pushing your self past your limit either."

"Yea" Toshiro says. "Your right Momo." Momo lets go of him and then grabs him by his coat collar.

"Toshiro-Kun" she says. Momo closes her eyes and kisses him on his lips.

OOOOOO

I do not own the characters used in this, nor do I own the anime they are from.


End file.
